Implantable pacemakers, defibrillators, cardiac monitors, and other therapy or sensing apparatuses are known for implantation within the heart, on the heart, and subcutaneously over the ribcage. Devices placed within the heart, or having leads attached to or extending into the heart have advantages such as, for example, lower energy necessary for therapy. Devices placed subcutaneously over the ribcage require higher energy, however they limit serious injury associated with removal of chronically implanted devices. Additional and alternative implantation locations and devices for such use are desired.